


A medianoche.

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mpreg!Fisioterapeuta!Jared Padalecki [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Secuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Jared sintió el peso de su esposo dejarse caer en la cama. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ello, porque segundos después, los ronquidos de Jensen se dejaron escuchar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A medianoche.

**Author's Note:**

> Un TimeStamp en el futuro del fic Entre tus manos encontré el amor.

 

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Jared sintió el peso de su esposo dejarse caer en la cama. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ello, porque segundos después, los ronquidos de Jensen se dejaron escuchar. Solo cuando estaba sumamente cansado, Jensen hacia algún ruido al dormir. Tan pronto como se incorporó en la cama, observando en la penumbra de la habitación el cuerpo laxo de su esposo, un olor acre a aceite quemado, gasolina y sudor invadió su nariz, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Su esposo aún tenía el uniforme puesto, las botas de cuero tosco aun puestas también, con tierra en la suela que ya había manchado la cama.

  
Suspiro, resignado a seguir durmiendo con su apestoso particular a un lado. Cerró los ojos y se enrollo en su lado de la cama, sintiendo como la bata de dormir que había conservado del embarazo de Jason le lastimaba los muslos. Se removió, usando sus manos para empujar la tela y que la misma se desenrollara y así pudiera dormir sobre su costado.  
  
Era difícil dormir con Jensen en ese estado, pero le parecía cruel levantarlo y obligarlo a darse una ducha. Joder, ni siquiera era capaz de alzarle la voz cuando se tiraba lleno de grasa a ver televisión luego de un largo día.  
  
Con ese pensamiento se dispuso a dormir, pero en el segundo en el que su mente comenzó a nublarse de sueño, todas sus alarmas se dispararon. Abrió sus ojos, su cerebro tardando solo segundos en reconocer el llanto de su hijo que se colaba por la puerta que Jensen había dejado abierta.  
  
No había luz en el pasillo, lo que quería decir que una vez más Jade había apagado la lamparilla de Spiderman de su hermano y el niño había despertado para enfrentarse a la oscuridad que tan poco le gustaba.  
  
Joder. Que tenía tres años, era solo un bebe. Ya en la mañana tendría la charla con su hija.  
  
Se quedó mirando el pasadizo oscuro, en realidad no veía nada más que ciertas formas sin sentido, pensó muchas cosas en ese instante, principalmente como que debía encender la luz del cuarto de su hijo menor, no quería que llorara con la fuerza suficiente para despertar a Jensen.  
  
También pensó en que debería ir a buscar algo para sacar la grasa que las sabanas adquirían a lo largo de la noche, pensó en un caso difícil que tenía entre manos, una niña que había perdido en un accidente mucha de la movilidad de sus piernas y el tratamiento terminaba siendo bastante doloroso, algo que era duro para una pequeña.  
  
Con un pequeño suspiro, trato de despejar su mente, sin embargo, volvió a ella el estado en que había llegado su esposo, quizás debería levantarse temprano para cocinar algo delicioso, algo que le ayudara a relajarse.  
  
Quizás su cabeza era más activa a esa hora de lo que debería ser, sin embargo le era difícil silenciarla desde joven y hoy no parecía ser la excepción. Encendió las luces del cuarto de Jason, encontrándolo de inmediato hecho un ovillo bajo las sabanas, sollozando, se acercó a la cama con cuidado.  
  
\- Bebe, soy yo, papi esta aquí. - sonrió cuando la pequeña cabeza de Jason salió de su escondite. Joder, era igual a Jensen, aun le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a su esposo, con el cabello claro, los ojos verdes y las pecas oscuras en su rostro. Jason se echó hacia atrás, mostrándole que sostenía la mantita que Jensen le había comprado cuando solo tenia seis meses.  
  
\- Papi. - la voz que se escucho estaba claramente enmarcada por el miedo y Jared pensó que su hijo era bastante predecible y que esperaba siguiera así, aun cuando sabía que empezaría a llorar más fuerte, y así fue.  
  
Cuando Jason se ponía así solo algo dulce podía calmarlo, antes era su leche tibia, pero hace más de seis meses que Jason había dejado de alimentarse de sus pechos y estos volvían a ser planos y simples, lo que sabía que había decepcionado a su esposo.  
  
\- ¿Estas bien, cariño? - pregunto acercándose lentamente sabiendo lo receloso que era su hijo con su espacio personal cuando sus emociones le superaban.  
  
\- Vamos a la cocina, J, te daré leche con fresas. - extendió sus manos pero su hijo se removió lejos.  
  
Arisco como Jensen, tendrían que empezar a pagarle por cada vez que los comparara a ambos. Jason tenía sus gustos y manías en muchos aspectos, pero era cierto que también era quisquilloso.  
  
\- Vamos bebe, te dejare tomar un poquito más.  
  
Sollozando aun y luciendo como un animal atrapado, Jason tomó su Whinnie de peluche y lo lanzo contra su padre, pegándole en el hombro.  
  
\- Papa. - dijo, y el labio inferior le tembló de nuevo, haciéndole saber que iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo. - quelo papa. - sollozo.  
  
\- Jason, está cansado, papa necesita dormir. – le explico de inmediato, su voz con una pequeña nota de severidad. - Vamos, ven aquí pequeño.  
  
\- No... no. - repitió, las lágrimas saliéndose de sus ojos con facilidad. - papa, ¡quelo a papa! - Jared se contuvo para no cubrirse los oídos, en su época, los chillidos de Jade habían sido intensos, pero fáciles de calmar, Jason por otra parte era un hueso duro de roer aunque no con la voz tan aguda. - ¡Papa! ¡Papa!  
  
\- Escucha pequeño, sé que no lo ves desde hace dos días y lo extrañas pero él está bastante cansadito, como tu cuando juegas en el parque toda la tarde ¿entiendes?  
  
\- ¡No! ¡Papa! - era inútil, Jason no iba a calmarse pronto y Jared comenzaba a desesperarse, así que intento cogerlo en brazos pero este se negó, removiéndose como un gusanito bajo las sabanas, al menos había dejado de gritar para huir.  
  
Su vista se movió hacia la puerta, no tenía el valor suficiente como para despertar a su esposo, pero tampoco hacer sufrir a su hijo, por lo que se encontró sin saber qué hacer.  
  
\- Jason, por favor... - suplicó, pero cada vez que tocaba el bulto pequeño que hacia su niño este chillaba y se movía a otro lado.  
  
De pronto el olor acre volvió a llenar su nariz y antes de que pudiera girarse a la puerta, algo rozo su hombro y la figura de Jensen apareció a su lado. Jensen no lo pensó dos veces para tomar a Jason aun envuelto en las sabanas. Este pataleo incesantemente gritando por su padre hasta que Jensen le quito la sabana de encima, tan pronto como Jason vio a su padre su risa boba de niño se dejó escuchar en la habitación y sus bracitos se aferraron a Jensen.  
  
\- Papa...papa, papi no quelía que te viela… - se queja como lo que es, un pequeño niño, uno que solo extrañaba mucho a su otro padre.  
  
\- Papa estaba durmiendo, mi niño. - Jensen replicó con voz ronca, llevándose a su hijo fuera del cuarto y en dirección a la cocina, con un resignado Jared siguiéndoles un poco mas atrás.  
  
\- Pero son… - Jason levanta dos dedos, para enseñarle a su padre que esta aprendiendo a contar, al menos hasta cinco sabe hacerlo, pero aun es muy pequeño para seguir mas adelanta. - papa, papi taba triste... - aseguro, con un pequeño puchero, creyendo fervientemente que todo su balbuceo de niño tenia sentido.  
  
\- Shhh, esta bien. - beso la frente se su hijo, pensando que los últimos tres años habían pasado en un parpadeo. - papa está en casa ahora. ¿Quieres leche con fresas? - preguntó, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su pequeño y aspirando su relajante olor a bebe.  
  
\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!... Dame mas… Papi mas… - con eso hace reír a Jared, que es increíble como con esa edad puede tergiversar la verdad.  
  
\- Jason, cariño, era solo si no despertabas a papa...  
  
\- Oh, papa te dará toda la que quieras si prometes dormir. - Jensen sonrió acercándose a la nevera mientras Jared buscaba el vaso con el chupete especial de Jason, ese con una boquilla para beber más cómodo su papilla.  
  
\- ¿Jugar conmigo mañana?- es claramente una condición que está poniendo para dormir, con esos ojitos tan pequeños.  
\- Por supuesto, bebe, mañana jugare todo el día contigo. - le prometió a su hijo pequeño mientras movía la cabeza a un lado y sonreírle esta vez a su hija que venía con un camisón largo frotándose los ojos.  
  
\- Papi, me duele la barriga. - se quejó, yendo directo a los brazos de Jared que la abrazo.  
  
\- Te dije que no comieras una segunda ración de la sopa, princesa, tu estomago no la tolera exactamente bien.  
  
\- Papi. - murmuro, aferrada a Jared mientras este se movía por la cocina en búsqueda de algún te que aliviara a su pequeña mientras Jensen acomodaba la leche fría con trozos de fresa para Jasón, llenando el envase y luego dándoselo al pequeño para llevarlo a su cuarto.  
  
Para ser de madrugada había bastante movimiento en la casa de los Ackles. Aunque Jason no tardo en caer con una roca en su cama y Jensen le dejo solo, encendiendo la lámpara antes de salir. Para cuando regreso se encontró a su pequeña tomando lo último de un té de color verde musgo, que humeaba en su rostro que tenía una clara mueca de desagrado.  
  
\- Te ayudara a dormir princesa, no pongas esa cara - es Jared quien está hablando, mientras bosteza un poco - ¿Se durmió? - preguntó cuándo noto que Jensen entraba en la cocina.  
  
No esperaba que Jensen lo acorralara contra la encimera y mucho menos que este le besara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jade solto un 'ewww' y salio disparada de la cocina, dejándolos a ambos solos.  
  
\- Te extrañe también, papi. - Jensen susurro contra sus labios antes de darle otro beso.  
  
Jared sonríe, sus labios lamiendo el contorno de su propia boca.  
  
\- Te extrañe mucho Jen...la casa no es lo mismo sin ti ¿Sabes?  
  
\- Estoy aquí ahora, contigo, Jared. - la mano de Jensen le acaricia la mejilla. Es fácil rendirse al amor de sus manos y de olvidarse de la angustia de no poder controlar a Jason. - dejas que te manipule fácilmente, te puso en una situación difícil y lo dejaste salirse con la suya.  
  
\- Quizás también quería verte, así que deje que se saliera con la suya, quizás simplemente si me manipula un poco de vez en cuando ¿Cómo negarle algo a esos ojos Jen?  
  
\- ¿Hablas de mi o de el? - Sabía la respuesta a eso, y por eso tiro del camisón de Jared, enrollándolo en sus dedos hasta que por fin dejo ver su muslo bronceado a la vista, planto su palma en él y recorrió todo el trozo que los separaba de los glúteos firmes y desnudos de su esposo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gruñir como un animal cuando el pensamiento de que este hombre que tenía en sus manos era suyo. - no puedo resistirme a los tuyos tampoco.  
  
Jared jadeo, su expresión se suavizó y se llenó de placer conforme sentir la mano recorrer su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿Qué me haces? ¿Cuál es ese talento tan extraño que tienes de solo sonreír o tocarme y hacer que todo esté mejor? - se abraza de su esposo, disfrutando estar en sus brazos de nuevo.  
  
Cuando la mano de Jensen se detuvo entre sus omoplatos gimió, estremeciéndose en los brazos de su esposo, quería nada más que sentirlo, ni siquiera la importaba ensuciarse, solo quería aferrarse al hombre que había extrañado aún más que sus hijos. Gimió de nuevo cuando la otra mano de Jensen le tomo de la parte trasera de la rodilla y alzo su pierna.  
  
\- Amarte. - respondió Jensen, bajando la mano que tenía en la espalda de Jared y llevándola adelante, a acariciar las caderas que aún quedaban cubiertas por la larga bata que se había arrugado, incluso acaricio el vientre de su amado, pensando en los dos ángeles que habían salido de él.  
  
Jared suspiro, aferrándose al fuerte torso de su esposo, sus caricias eran tiernas, quedas, pero sibilantes también, eran todo lo que siempre le había gustado de este hombre, la capacidad de hacerle sentir tan vivo.  
  
\- A veces desearía que ya te pensionadas del ejército y nunca te fueras de nuestro lado...  
  
\- Un poco más, solo veinte años más. - Jensen sonrió, escuchando el quejido de Jared. - vamos, en ese tiempo tendremos a Jason en la universidad y a Jade graduada y con un trabajo... tendremos la casa para nosotros solos de nuevo. - Sonrió, la mano que acariciaba el vientre de Jared yendo un poco más abajo, hasta llegar a donde su suave vello púbico se acumulaba, y su polla comenzaba a hincharse.  
  
\- Quizás... Quizás podamos viajar… - su voz suena añorante de un futuro que no sabía que quería tanto, mientras no puede evitar gruñir cuando su polla se encuentra con la ajena y se acarician un poco por sobre la ropa. - Te amo, Jen.  
  
\- Lo se, yo también te extraño, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. - parecía que la sonrisa era perpetua, observando como el cuerpo de Jared se inclinaba hacía el suyo, pidiéndole más que una mano tocando su miembro de arriba abajo, sin apretar, solo tentándole.  
  
Jared sonríe con esas palabras, cuando se separan un poco toma entre sus manos el rostro ajeno, acariciándole, disfrutando de lo suave que se siente.  
  
\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en serio aun me sorprendo de esto... De la suerte que he tenido de encontrarte y todo lo que significo.  
  
\- Si, nunca me imaginé casándome con un gorila que usara camisones y... si, sabía que lo habías hecho. - sus dedos, que se han colado más abajo, rozando con los nudillos los testículos de su esposo, ahora habían llegado al húmedo agujerito que parecía haber sido usado.  
  
\- No soy un gorila... Solo crecí un poquito - ríe, mientras se inclina para dejar una serie de besitos en el cuello ajeno, dejándose acariciar.  
  
\- Aun tienes una cintura de chico. Incluso después de haber tenido dos embarazos. - Cuela dos dedos dentro pensando en lo mucho que ha extrañado a Jared y que el amor que se tienen le causa placer por sí solo. - dios santo, te quiero tanto. - soltó las caderas de Jared y luego le tomo de las piernas, alzándole para poder cargarle y subirlo al mostrador.  
  
\- Eso es bueno, me he esforzado por recuperar mi figura - lo dice con orgullo y un pequeño quejido de sorpresa de por medio cuando Jensen le alza con tan facilidad, separa las piernas con descaro cuando esta sobre el mostrador y su entrada llena de dos dedos queda a la vista de su amante.  
  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no podemos hacerlo sin interrupciones? Solo nosotros dos... - tuerce sus dedos dentro del cuerpo que tanto desea poseer, pero es difícil no querer jugar con él.  
  
Jared se muerde el labio, un jadeo demasiado alto amenazaba con abandonar su boca.  
  
\- Como tres meses, ¿Mas?... Te extraño tanto dentro de mí, empujando... Llenándome…  
  
Usando ambos brazos, Jensen vuelve a cargarle, haciéndole rodear su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello rodeado por los largos brazos de Padalecki. Sorprendido de ser alzado nuevamente y llevado a la mesa para dejarle a una mejor altura.  
  
\- Voy a hacerlo ahora.  
  
\- ¿Sabes?, me encanta lo fuerte que eres...me encanta.  
  
\- Lo se, es parte de porque me gusta llevarte en mis brazos todo el tiempo. - sonrió, alzando el camisón hasta dejarlo enrollado en los hombros de Jared todo su cuerpo al descubierto, perfecto.  
  
\- ¿Estas duro? - preguntó, su voz es en ese instante ligeramente ronca, excitada, sus caderas se movían inquietas, esperando.  
  
\- ¿Crees que con esta vista no lo estaría? - preguntó mientras retiraba sus dedos, usando ambas manos para abrirle las piernas aún más. - no hagas ruido. - le pidió, bajando su cremallera.  
  
\- Lo intentare… - susurra, su vista sobre la polla gruesa y dura de Jensen, que sostiene en su mano con un siseo excitado - Estas tan duro... Tan, pero, tan duro ¿Verdad?  
  
\- Dos días sin tocarte te hacen eso, y yo no he tenido tiempo para desahogarme como tú.  
  
El glande toca el agujero ya lubricado, y el que Jared haya estado jugando con su cuerpo pensando en él lo vuelve un poquito más loco de amor por ese gigante.  
  
\- Pero no es lo mismo sin tí... no es lo mismo sin tus manos, sin tu voz... ¡Jen! - su voz se corta un poco cuando siente como el hombre frente a el empieza a llenarle, su cuerpo se pone a temblar casi de inmediato, como si reconociera a su dueño.  
  
Tan pronto el grito sale de su boca, los labios de Jensen se unen a los suyos, evitando que otro grito salga de el hasta que está dentro de Jared enteramente, enterrado hasta sus testículos. Esta aun apretado, no como cuando le conoció, pero el cuerpo sigue amoldándose al suyo. El mismo gime dentro del beso, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Jared para tener mejor control que él.  
  
\- Desearía que pudiera dejarte embarazado de nuevo.  
  
Sus ojos verdes se dedican a observar cada detalle de la expresión de placer de Jared, de la forma en que sus ojos se llenan de placer, la forma en que sus hoyuelos se comienzan a formar y sus labios se contraen. - Jen... Jen, mi Jen...  
  
Parece que el tiempo se detiene entre ambos, y pese a los días que llevan sin estar juntos tan intensamente la pasión es aun la misma, el cabello de Jared queda empapado en su sudor y el de Jensen, su cuerpo tembloroso y sudoroso bajo el de su fornido esposo que pese a llevar un ritmo constante, se lo está haciendo con delicadeza, respirando forzosamente porque ninguno de los dos puede gemir tan alto como querría.  
  
Sus ojos están conectados, mirándose el uno al otro, diciéndose todo lo que en realidad ya saben y aun así les hace sentir de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez que se conectan de esa forma, que sus corazones vibran juntos.  
  
\- Jen, ahí... ahí - es un susurro ahogado, pero desesperado lo que abandona los labios de Jared.  
  
Un gruñido de placer escapa e Jensen cuando da en el sitio que Jared le pide, y joder, el esfínter de Jared se reduce a un estrecho agujero que amenaza con hacerle correrse.  
  
Jared esta mordiendo sus labios, porque se ha inclinado de una forma que su polla se rosa con su vientre, sumado al punto que golpea, tienen a su esposo, a su vida derretido de placer.  
  
\- Joder... eres excelente, Jen...  
  
Ve como Jensen se contiene de reír con arrogancia, y le gusta, pero entonces su expresión cambia y su respiración se corta, apenas tiene tiempo para llevar una mano a su polla cuando Jensen deja salir un gemido gutural y se corre en su interior, colapsando encima de Jared que aprovecha las erráticas estocadas para alcanzar su propio orgasmo.  
  
Su respiración es irregular y el orgasmo les deja algo desubicados en la mesa, pero sonriendo.  
  
\- Jen...te amo mucho.  
  
Jensen le besa, sujetándole del cabello húmedo mientras le permite bajar sus piernas con cuidado.  
  
\- Te amo.  
  
\- Vamos a dormir... tengo miedo que tú cuerpo no aguante mucho más...  
  
\- Tomare una ducha... esta vez estoy más despierto para hacerlo. - le dice, ayudando a Jared a cubrirse y ponerse de pie.  
  
\- ¿Puedo tomarla contigo? - preguntó y en su gesto esta toda la inocencia que aún puede reunir.  
  
\- Oh, no tientes nuestra suerte, si quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo tendremos que cerrar la puerta.  
  
\- ¡Perfecto! Pero solo si te sientes bien, sino podemos dejarlo para después… - su mano sube a la mejilla con pecas que tiene un poco de aceite en ella - No me gusta que te sobre esfuerces.  
  
\- Puedo manejarlo.  
  
Está cansado, y el suceso con su hijo más el sexo se han llevado toda su energía, pero Jared le pide su atención y él va a dársela. Es su trabajo diario no ha deseado más que satisfacer las necesidades de todos los Ackles en esta casa, y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que el cuerpo no le dé más.  
  
Toma a Jared de la mano y se lo lleva a la habitación, tomándose su tiempo para desnudarse y quitarse todo de encima, botas, chaleco, herramientas que lleva en los bolsillos, tira todo en un rincón, sin fijarse en lo que hace, y luego se gira a Jared que lo espera desnudo junto a la puerta del baño adjunto.  
  
Jared está casi como le conoció, sus facciones son claramente un poco más maduras, sus hoyuelos un poco más pronunciados, pero su sonrisa es igual de cálida que desde la primera vez que le observo, atemorizado, sentando en una silla pensando que ahí afuera ya no había ni un espacio ni una vida para él.  
  
\- No has cambiado en nada. - susurra, tomando de la mano a Jared y acercándolo a su cuerpo. - Eres el mismo niño del que me enamore como un loco. Eres todo lo que espere y más.  
  
\- Soy yo quien debería decir eso... ¿Sabes?, cuando te vi por primera vez, sentí algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, nunca... Y termino en esto, es una familia que nunca pensé llegar a formar...  
  
\- Pues, Jade y Jason fueron de esos pequeños milagros que la gente busca toda la vida. - lo susurra en el cuello de Jared, ambos cuerpos desnudos muy juntos. – Pero tu… tu eres especial.


End file.
